To the Past and Back
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: I DarkMagicianmon read a passage in my spell book from hikari Ino and am sent back into the past in the world of the Balances, where I meet hikari as a child and I help her with some things that trouble her.


**(This is another one shot dedicated to Hikari, where we met in another time, or her time.)**

In the HQ of the Author Fighters one night up in D.M's room, he is continuing to read the spell book given to him by Hikari Ino; the Balance Leader.

"Man these spells keep on getting more powerful and powerful." D.M said to himself as he began reading more until he stopped at a page that was coded in Hieroglyphics. "Oh great more coded passages." He complained but looked at the code with a shock, "OMG I can read it. Hmm." He began translating it.

_The servers are the power of magic, magic is time, time is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who unifies the power of time travel, Time Warp activate_

Suddenly the passage of the book began glowing and D.M was shocked as a little Balance of time appeared before him.

"You have activated the Time sequence, now I shall send you into the past where you must help someone. The balance said.

"Wait what?"

"Time Magic!" it shouted and a wormhole appeared where it was.

D.M was pulled into the wormhole screaming and the wormhole faded and the light dimmed. Suddenly Airnaruto walked in.

"D.M, D.M you inhere?" he asked looking around the room to see no sign of the Digimon, "Must've gone out for some air." He said before leaving the room.

How wrong he was for in the wormhole D.M was falling into a brightly colored pit screaming.

"Where am I going?!" he asked nobody in particular.

His screaming continued until he landed into a bright light and suddenly fell out of the sky and landed on the ground.

"Where am I." he groaned as he looked around, and saw he was in shock for the place he was in was a paradise.

All around the seas and lakes were crisp, clear, and blue, the trees were brightly green, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"I dies and went to Digital Heaven." He said but noticed a sign that mentioned about the balances and what has been happening in the world today, "OMG, I'm in the Balance's universe!" he said to himself.

Then he remembered what the passage read and got struck with thought, _'The controller is the one who unifies the power of time travel'_. "Oh boy I'm in the past?" he asks himself.

DarkMagicianmon decides to walk around and see exactly what the Balance world is really like. So after an hour of walking around, getting some looks from some people, until a balance officer motioned him to come over, so he does.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." The officer said.

"Well maybe that's because I'm not from around here." D.M cracked a joke but noticed the officer wasn't amused, "But in all seriousness, I'm just a wandering traveler, don't want to be any trouble."

"Look you seem like an understandable fella, I run a nice clean town here, and I don't want any trouble either. So my advice to you is to follow the sun on out of here." The officer said.

"Perfectly reasonable officer." D.M said.

"Move along then son." The officer said and D.M began walking off.

"Well I think I got off to a good start." D.M said to himself but heard some rough talk up ahead so he flew over and saw in the distance, a bunch of other balances picking on a little girl. "How horrible, picking on someone so young." He began but then looked over and got a good look at the girl and gasped, "It's Hikari."

He was right Hikari Ino, the leader of the balances and lover to him was being picked on.

"I can't let her go through this, I have to help her." He began but stopped, "Wait a minute I can't be seen like this, if she sees me now like this, then I could probably change the future for her, and I can't mess up the time stream, I need to disguise myself." He began to think of a way.

"I know." He said holding his staff above his head and began chanting, and suddenly it appeared he vanished, but instead he shrunk down to the size of a little boy, and looked a little chibi. "I think I chibified myself a little too much." He said but knew he wouldn't be recognized.

Meanwhile the other balances who were picking on little Hikari were pushing her around.

"Hey how do you like that your highness?" One of the bullies mocked her shoving her into another.

"Just because you're suppose to be the leader doesn't mean we have to respect you!" another one said tossing her on the ground.

"One last blow, let's give it our all." Another bully said as they ganged up on the girl until…

"HEY!" A voice called out.

They all turned to see a boy wearing purple Magician Armor and carrying a green staff.

"Well what do you know, looks like the cavalry has arrived." One of the bullies said.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." D.M replied.

"Huh?" They wondered.

"Didn't anybody teach you creeps to respect your superiors?" he asked the balances.

"What, you mean this little piece of trash." The lead one asked motioning to Hikari who is curled up on the ground.

"Don't you dare call her that!" D.M screamed at them.

"What're you gonna do about it?" another one mocked him.

Little D.M smirked and pointed his staff at them and suddenly they were being levitated off the ground.

"Hey what's going on?!"

"What's he doing?!"

Suddenly D.M used his magic to make them bounce around in mid air, while little Hikari watched in somewhat amaze. When D.M felt like they've been tortured enough he released the spell and they dropped to the ground.

They got on their feet and ran away crying, "We're telling!" they cried.

D.M sighed and walked over to young Hikari, and the girl who thought he was going to do something to her backed away a little, "You have nothing to be afraid of, I am not here to hurt you." He explained but she was still silent, "Can't you understand me?" he asked.

And Hikari nodded a bit, "Why'd you save me?' she asked in a younger voice.

"Because I am not like those others who judge people by anything." He explained.

"How do you know what it's like being different?" she asked forcefully.

"Because Miss Hikari, I was once alone in this world like how you consider yourself, but I found friends and family that made me feel welcomed, and if it's al right with you, I want to be your friend." He said sticking his hand out to help her up, and she smiles and accepts it and she gets up.

As he helped her up they look into each others eyes in awe, "By the way what's your name?' she asked.

"Uh…" D.M thought trying to think of a name he could use in the past so he wouldn't rewrite the future for himself or her, "Uh Darren Maggio." He said

"Hmm, it's strange." Hikari began.

"What?" D.M asked.

"I feel as though I already know you." She said.

D.M began sweating trying to think of a way to answer her, "Well, maybe we met before in some other time." he suggested.

"I guess." She said.

They both stood there feeling a bit awkward not knowing what to do next until inspiration struck the young balance.

Hikari took the disguised young Digimon's hand and dragged him off someplace.

"Hey where're we going?" D.M asked as he was tugged.

"Follow me, this way." She explained as she ran with his arm in her hand.

He followed her all the way to the playground who she hoped was deserted but there were some other balance kids their giving her and D.M weird looks.

As they headed around they began to hear judgments whispered and gossiped about.

'_It's her.'_

'_Who's that guy?'_

'_Are they in love?'_

'_Why would he go for her?'_

'_He's too good for her.'_

Hikari just listened to their smart remarks and criticisms until D.M whispered to her, "Ignore the Peanut Gallery."

As more people gossiped D.M couldn't take them talking about her so he gave them all a cold glare which sent shivers down their spines causing them to go back to whatever they were doing.

Then we see D.M and Hikari playing in a sandbox with DarkMagicianmon using his magic to make a sand castle which amused Hikari very much.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"A power I was born with."

"Cool."

"But don't you have your own kind of power, the power to sing?" he asked.

"I-I can't sing anymore." She said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Ever since my mother passed away I couldn't bring myself to sing ever again, because she was the only one who listened to me." She explained still feeling sad as a tear came down her face.

DarkMagicianmon seeing this didn't want her to cry in front of him so he embraced her and held her close, "Please don't cry. Seeing someone like you sad makes me feel sad to."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, sorry for bringing it up." He said.

She smiled and hugged him tighter, "It's ok." She said.

They then broke and Hikari took him by the hand again, "Come on I want to show you something." She said.

So D.M followed her to none other then the tombstone where her mother was buried it had the title 'Jinmay Ino Wife, Mother, Leader and Friend'.

"This is it." He asked for the first time seeing her mothers grave even though it wasn't in the Present.

"MMHMM." She nodded and stood in front of it, "Hi mommy, I brought a friend to meet you today, this is Darren Maggio." She introduced D.M and he approached and bowed his head. "He saved me from some bullies today, he's a real nice guy." She said to her dead mother while D.M blushed.

"Darren, about what you said about me being able to sing." She began, "I think mother would want me consider to keep on singing."

"Yeah, because you never know when it'll come in handy." He said.

"This is something special for you, and my mom." She said as she began to sing:

_**Scattered about are seven purple stars  
Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love  
Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams  
We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery **_

_**Wake up right now  
Soon we seem to be surrounded  
By the REAL world choking us  
Your important person...is who?  
In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing  
Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way**_

D.M began tearing up from the young girls voice.

_**"Without regret" we advanced to our detonation  
Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?  
After all now, yet I still don't understand  
In the future you start to change; don't falter  
That's life's essence **_

We're living just barely, we sent our answer  
Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression  
But it's a powerful hope  
Until that day you become the real thing  
In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed  
Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly 

She sang to the heavens as her angelic voice echoed though the wind.

_**Wake up right now  
Soon we seem to be surrounded  
By the REAL world choking us  
Your important person...is who?  
In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing  
Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way **_

In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way 

She finished singing and D.M was clapping non stop, "Beautiful!" he cheered.

"Thank you." She said.

So as the day went by the two spent the whole day together, fort they went for a walk, while D.M showed her more of his magic by making some water in the parks lake take on some extraordinary forms such as himself, her, a wolf, an eagle, a bunny, and of the universe. Later on they were sitting at a table outside a Ice Cream Parlor eating sundaes, and Hikari took a scoop in a spoon and was planning to feed D.M some by saying 'Ahh' giving him a signal, so he opened his mouth and took the scoop, and he did the same for her.

As the sun was going down D.M spotted a photo booth so he took Hikari and they both went into it where they selected a background and the cameras flash and out from the slot came about 20 little picture stickers of them and the background was that of a ancient Japanese shrine.

When it was sundown D.M walked her back home and he looked at her knowing he had to leave the past and return to his time, "Hikari I hate to say this but I'll be going away for awhile."

"Away where?" she asked.

"Don't worry you'll see me again someday." He said.

"You know my father left me promising that but I haven't heard word from him since then." She said going bad to being sad.

D.M hated leaving her like this, but knew he had to do something to make her feel better, "Look up Hikari." He said picking her head up to see his, "I swear to it on my very life you and I will meet up again, I swear it." He said with seriousness that Hikari could sense from him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, really." He answered.

"Pinky promise?' she asked.

"Yes." He replied sticking out his pinky finger, and she placed hers with his as they shook on it they made a promise.

"Cut your finger and promise, break it an you'll have to swallow a thousand needles!" they sang as they shook pinkies on it and giggled.

"I think I better be going now." D.M said about to take off but Hikari took him by the arm again and looked into his eyes.

Hikari reached over and lifted his Magician Hat off his head so she could see all of his head, she then without having to think leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and when she broke she put his hat back on him, and smiled at him, "I'll never forget you, and I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." She said and she headed.

D.M blushed and shed a happy tear, he turned and saw the time Balance he met before he traveled through time, "It's time." the Time Balance said creating a portal, so D.M smiled and stepped through it.

While inside Hikari's room she placed her small sticker photo of the two in a diary and kissed the picture for good luck.

Meanwhile back in the Present D.M flew out of the book and landed back into his desk chair.

"Whoa, I'm back." He said.

Suddenly the door to his room flung open and Airnaruto was standing in the doorway, "Hey D.M come on the movie's about to start." He said just before he noticed D.M looking Chibi, "Why do you look like that?"

"No reason." The little Digimon said, but realized what he sounded like so he poofed himself back to his normal size, "No reason." He said in his normal voice.

"Sure whatever, you coming?" he asked.

"Be right with you." He said.

So Airnaruto left the Digimon who looked at his picture with him and Hikari and placed in one of his books and headed out his room to join the Authors for movie night.

Elsewhere in the Balance world, Hikari was looking through her old Diary and spotted a picture of a younger her, and her old friend Darren Maggio, she smiled at that and said, "You kept your promise for real… Sempai." She said before she went to her bed and drifted off to sleep.

As she slept she dreamt of her Sempai singing a song to her:

_**They read you Cinderella  
you hoped it would come true  
and one day a prince charming would come rescue you  
you like romantic movies  
and you never will forget  
the way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
and all this time that you've been waiting  
you don't have to wait no more  
i can love you like that  
i would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, i can love you like that **_

i never make a promise  
i don't intend to keep  
so when i say forever  
forever's what i mean  
well i am no casanova  
but i swear this much is true,  
i'll be holding nothing back  
when it comes to you  
you dream of love that's everlasting  
well baby open up your eyes...

i can love you like that  
i would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, i can love you like that

if you want tenderness  
i've got tenderness  
and i see through to the heart of you  
if you want a man  
who will understand  
you don't have to look very far

i can love you, girl i can (i can love you love you)  
oh baby oh...  
i can love you like that  
i would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
i can love you like that  
i can make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
my heart my heart my world  
show you you're everything (you're everything to me)  
love you like that  
i can make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
my heart my heart my world  
show you you're everything 

"I love you Sempai." She said in her sleep.

**(And there you go Hikari, I hope you live it.)**


End file.
